


Enough for me

by atshnily



Series: Atsukita week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuKita, AtsuKita Week, College love, M/M, atsumu love kita, day 01 college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atshnily/pseuds/atshnily
Summary: Shinsuke always thought that Atsumu was enough for him.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsukita week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180919
Kudos: 12
Collections: Atsukita Week





	Enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> Late as always, i know, but it's the college's fault ... I can't take the college any longer, disrupting my fanfics.  
> forgive mistakes, i didn’t correct them because i’m so busy....

Atsumu was used to his routine, running early before class, studying in the morning, having lunch, going to his grandmother's cafeteria and going back to his team's routine training. He hated to change his routine and when it did, his mood varied more than a roller coaster. Until he got used to it, it took time. And it was in the middle of the year that the new player came in who would become the captain of his team. _Shinsuke Kita._

Heavenly, how Atsumu felt these days. Osamu was the first to notice the drastic change in his mood. He would go up at times because his ego was sharp, but he would go downhill when he messed up in games he shouldn't have, but his mood, mysteriously, was calm when the novice spoke a few words to him.

At first, Aran and Suna teased a lot about the way Atsumu was calm and so neutral on Kita's side, but Osamu was the only one who realized that it was not caution but nervousness. The Miyas had already spoken when the custom continued for eight months with the team.

Atsumu, of course, denied any evidence of being really different with Kita and Osamu found that particularly pathetic. Not because he is gay or just having doubts about his sexuality, but because he knew that Kita felt exactly something other than caution for his brother. He was so clear in his eyes that he handed them to each other in the free seconds.

But he would not insist on that.

"Just don't break your face." That was what Osamu said when he opened the door and looked at the older brother who was looking at him with his eyes downcast. "An idiot is someone who does not assume what he wants out of sheer idiotic fear"

"Said who runs away from Suna" He murmured and heard the weak laugh of the platinum who approached him and rested his hands on his shoulders

"That's exactly why I'm saying this, idiot."

Atsumu did not sleep that night. Not out of fear, but because his mind just sent him the beautiful memories with Kita and that made him anxious as he always did when he entered the court and had those beautiful eyes on top of him, watching every movement in and out of the game.

Miya was neither slow nor stupid, he noticed his captain's eyes on him, but he never expected it to be something as reciprocal as it was being. He just believed it to be, admiration. Such a look he had with him.

Atsumu was next to his closet, keeping some of the books he had used that day when he saw his captain approaching him, leaning his body against the closed cupboard next to it.

"Good morning Kita-san" Atsumu said smiling and seeing the weak smile on the other's lips.

"Good morning Atsu" The other replied following the blonde who had closed his locker and started walking towards the schoolyard. “Today is your day off. In fact, ours, ”he began by saying as they went up the stairs to the court door. "So I just want you to rest"

"But we have games next week and ..."

Atsumu stopped talking when he saw Kita's serious look at him. He just nodded and felt his captain's right hand resting on his shoulder and approaching and meeting his eyes so close. “You shouldn't push yourself too hard to be perfect on the court, your health above all Atsu. Take a rest."

The two talked a little more and ate their lunch before Kita needed to leave for her grandmother's house, who needed to help her with some housework. And finally, Atsumu was left alone again with his troubled feelings and his inner voice making him more neurotic than he used to be.

So it was during the last three years of high school. Atsumu always looked for Kita, and Kita looked for Atsumu. They both lied to everyone when they asked or said they were in love, but they both already knew what they felt. Oh, they did.

Atsumu finally realized that he was in love with Kita when he was alone again on the court of his school and was caught off guard by Kita hugging his shoulders and throwing them both on the floor of the court, causing laughter from both. Or was it when his captain looked for him in the room when he was studying and charging himself more than necessary for the next exam, and took him a meal made by himself and left his headphones one on the other's ear while the older Miya stared the leaves and solved them, one by one? He would never know.

Kita, on the other hand, found himself extremely lost by the blond twin, when he called him sneezing, warning that he could not attend the training that week for catching a heavy rain when leaving the court later than expected. Of course, Shinsuke wanted to kill Atsumu, mainly because he was the official lifter, but his concern spoke louder and after the whole week bringing fresh ingredients daily for Osamu to make more soups for him to eat, made him wonder since when he moved to take care of someone like that. And when Osamu asked him to stay looking after Atsumu for the past few days, because he would be traveling to visit their mother, that only added to their doubts.

So much so that they were now close to the court, rested from the most difficult game they had, waiting as long as possible to clean the court and go to the next class room. Not long ago, it was about a long 70 minutes that they managed to finish what they needed and returned to hear their teacher talk about how important geographic issues were.

Kita had let Atsumu walk ahead of him, while they were climbing the school stairs, reaching the third floor, where his office was. Shinsuke reflexively tugged on the blonde's shirt sleeve, attracting the twin's attention, who turned and faced him. But before he could say anything, Kita put his lips together in a simple kiss, in a serene and calm kiss. Atsumu felt his face heat up, turn as red as if he had taken a sharp cut on his face, but closed his eyes in return for the warm contact between his lips, which he also wanted most.

Kita put her hands together and stroked his fingers with the other's soft, warm skin as she moved away from his face. Atsumu for the first time could see his captain looking away and not looking at him, fleeing for a moment from contact.

"Because now?" Atsumu asked going down the step and standing in front of the other, holding his face calmly and looking at him, seeing the bright eyes in his direction.

"Why did you never do it?" Kita answered with another question, which made Miya smile, caressing the other's chin, leaving a kiss on his lips, touching his foreheads, slowly caressing his nostrils.

"Because I was afraid it wouldn't be enough" Atsumu whispered against the other's lips, who took his arms and sealed his lips again.

"You were always Atsu, you were always enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> that was the first day and leaves the second and third (which is today) .... follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CAT5UMU)  
> , i swear i interact whenever i can, even if it is in pt-br, i still speak english.
> 
> kisses and thanks for reading this far.


End file.
